The legend of Spyro: a new freind an old enemy
by Benmor
Summary: What happens when Ben is transported to the world of dragons and an old enemy of Spyro's returns to reek havoc upon the realms. Follow his story. Prequel to The Legend of Spyro: Spyro's descendent.
1. The beggining

Me: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of SD. I hope you enjoy.

Spyro: Get on with the story.

Me: Alright, Alright. On to the disclaimer.

Cynder: Benmor doesn't own anything about Spyro. He only owns his own OC's.

All: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

PoV: ?. Time: 13/1/2014. 08:00.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Bee- -Crash-

"Groan. Why do I have to get up now? I want to sleep. God damn it." I growled as I got out of my bed and put on the clothes Mum conveniently left where I would automatically see them. On my dresser. It looked like a uniform but my head was to frazzled to figure anything out right at the moment. Then after I had got dressed something clicked, my mom never puts my clothes out unless... Oh good god I was going to be late for school and it was my first day. That is if I don't hurry up. Besides I didn't really want to make bad impressions but then again I don't really care what other people think about me anyway. Oh and by the way my name is Ben. Don't wear it out.

I quickly rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast in one hand my bags in another and zoomed out the front door with a quick goodbye. I rushed down my 5 minuet walk to school and got in to the class just before the teacher. Albeit I was 1 step ahead of the teacher. Literally. That was close. I sat down to take the register and the bell went to signify the start of the day.

Time lapse: 6-7 hours.

Wait for it. Wait for it. 3-2-1 -RING- -RING- -RING- went the school bell signifying the end of the school day. The teacher obviously anticipating the rush to get out quickly stepped behind his desk and shouted for everyone to pack up and "get out." I couldn't be happier, finally after a long grueling day of sitting on a chair doing nothing I finally got to get out of that dull place they call _school_. I then went home, did my homework had dinner and went to bed. Repeat as necessary (about 35 times).

So 7 weeks later of the same routine repeated over and over again, it's the holidays when school ends, halleluiah. Everyone was happy but I digress I was slightly worried that wherever I went these 'men in black' (NOT THE MOVIE). I swear they were following me. But I always saw them out of the corner of my eye and whenever I turned around to look, they dissapeared. No one else seemed to notice them and my teachers thought I was hallucinating and trying to get out of school early. Was everyone BLIND in my school. Certainly seemed so at the moment.

Anyway school ended and everyone rushed out as normal. However, the teacher called me over. This couldn't be good. The teacher never called someone over unless they had done something especially bad or it was something serious. I went over to him, "Yes sir." I said.

"Now listen and listen carefully. I don't know why those men in black were here but I do know they were following you around. Other students have already reported that they have seen these men but only in your location. This holiday be careful, we don't know who or what they are, now go quickly." Said my teacher slightly stunning me that I wasn't in trouble. Also I didn't even know that anyone had seen them. Obviously not everyone was blind. But one question came up when he said that, who was "we."

I quickly legged it out of school and ran down the street to my house. I rushed inside and quickly got onto my PC typing in 'mysterious men in black sightings.' My search results mainly came up with 'Men in black movie.' Nothing of major interest to me right at the moment. If I have time I might get the DVD's and watch them at home. One of them at the end of the list said 'AWaEC (Alien Welcoming and Leaving Comity)'. I mean who makes a group to find aliens and say good bye to them. The welcome part I understand but leaving. We are definatley weird sometimes. Also how and why would they leave and why were they following me of all people. 'But what if you aren't a person?' My mind screamed at me. I just ignored it.

* * *

Dragon realms. Cynder's PoV

Suddenly I woke up and looked around. I was in the middle of a green glade in... ah yes, the Valley of the Avalar. Suddenly the memories hit me: Us defeating Malafore, Spyro putting the world back together, me confessing my... love. I blushed bright red. I scanned my surroundings to see if he was there, he wasn't. I couldn't see him. I quickly went into a panic. Where was he, I hope he is alright. Thankfully the world wasn't in peices otherwise I would have had a hell of a time trying to find him. I joke to myself.

One of the questions buzzing around in my head was: 'Had he heard my confession?' and 'Did he feel the same way?' Unfortunately I couldn't be sure. I had to find out.

I then smiled and looked around me. Everything was as it should be apart from a few minor differences. For example the floating isles in the sky. Things like that just make life interesting. Apart from that minor blip [1] everything was fine. I stretched and felt my bones click into place. With a small sigh of relief I checked myself over. Noticing that I would have to have a major grooming session soon. My scales were at different angles and I had some blood and mud over them. I pouted at that. I tried to look up but it was too bright, it hurts my eyes. Seems like the sun was just a bit brighter today.

But all in all I was just happy to be alive. I slowly brought my eyes up and was able to look around fully craning my neck and standing up to have a proper look around. I got up and calmly walked around the glade growing increasingly worried. 'Where was he?' Was the only thought going round my head. "Spyro! Spyro where are you?" I shouted as I walked into the trees towards the sound of a stream. I picked up the pace a soon as I found I couldn't find him.

I stopped by a small stream not far from the glade in which I woke up in and looked up and down the stream. I still couldn't see him. By now I was panicking. I took a drink from the stream and ran off, back into the trees. I found another glade and ran to the middle and had another look around. He wasn't there.

"Spyro!" I shouted. Nothing returned my call.

I was starting to despair. Where could that stupid purple dragon be? Tears began to fill up in my eyes. I couldn't lose him… not after everything that we had been through, together. Not after what she had told him, right before he saved the world...

"_I love you._" She thought.

I almost missed it. Almost. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint of purple. That HAD to be him. I whipped around to face where I saw the glint. Over there their was a dragon like figure with purple scales, yellow underbelly, half way up a tree. Yes that is definatley him. Only he could get himself halfway up a tree and be knocked out. I quickly pulled him out of the tree and he hit the ground with a groan. That told me at least he was alive.

"Spyro. Your alright." I sighed, knowing that everything would be alright. "Spyro. Wake up sleepy head. It's Cynder. Spyro. Come on wake up." I said as I gently coaxed him out of the realms of sleep. Tears of joy were streaming down my face when he reached up and hugged me.

"Cynder is that really you or am I in heaven [2]." Spyro said groaning as his bones popped back into their original positions and his body started to register that it was hurt.

"You OK?" I asked concerned because at this point I have not had a chance to give him a proper look over.

"I'm fine. Really I'm fine. Stop that tickles." Spyro suddenly covered his mouth as he realized what he just said and how I could use it against him.

"So your ticklish. Interesting." I said as I ran my claws up his chest. "TICKLE FIGHT!" I shouted and went to tickling him. By the time we were finished we were both panting on the floor with laughter. "That was fun." I panted.

"We need to do that again some time." Spyro said. "Shouldn't we get back? You know to Warfang."

"We should but I want to spend a bit more time with _my_ hero." I purred.

"Alright then what do you want to do?" Spyro asked.

"Play." I squealed. Spyro rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me." I said annoyed. For the next hour or so we just played and had fun. Then I noticed it was starting to get dark. I called to Spyro, "I think it is time we went to sleep. It is starting to get dark."

"Good idea." Spyro said, blushing slightly. I think he thinks that I didn't see that. I think.

* * *

PoV: Ben. Time lapse: 3 days

It was the day after my birthday and I had been obsesing about the game my mum and dad got me. The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon. I had completed the game and I was begging my parents to get me all the Spyro games. Glad to say it worked. And what I did for at least 48 hours (not including sleep) was to play and complete all of the games. And to learn as much about Spyro as I could. His personality, friends, family, etc. And by the end of my 48 hour session I was successful. I had learnt everything I could about Spyro. And by that time everyone had noticed my obsession not just my parents. And at the moment it was all I could think about.

Oh yea and lately there have been sightings of the 'men in black' walking around town. Moving down towards my house. I thought again "Could I be an alien?" And again I dismissed the thought. I was right to do so because I wasn't an alien I was a Dragon but I didn't know that yet. And I wouldn't know it for another 30 minuets and 45... 44... 43 seconds. I then decided, completely randomly, to go to the park for an hour or 2. I walked down the street and looked both ways. Right, left, right (weird men in black), left, right (weird men in black walking towards me), left... wait a moment Men in Black. Damn it. Left go left. I thought as I ran left. 'Cause at the moment I didn't want to have a confrontation.

I looked back down the road and found they had started running, towards me. I had no idea of their intentions but at the moment I didn't really want to find out. I took a sharp left and ran into the park and hid underneath the slide. I glanced down and saw a blue glint. I picked it up and scraped off the mud. It looked like one of the blue gems from the Spyro games. The ones that give you loads of EXP. As soon as I had finished wiping it off a bright light emitted from the center of the Crystle and I had the sensation of falling. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Is that a good first chapter. Please let me know. Hope you enjoyed please read my other story The legend of Spyro: Spyro's Descendent. Reveiws are welcome. OC's are being accepted in the format of:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Elements/abilities:

Personality:

Background:

Anything you think I have forgotten:

This is Benmor signing out.


	2. A new freind

Me: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of SD. I hope you enjoy.

Spyro: Get on with the story.

Me: Alright, Alright. On to the disclaimer.

Spyro: Benmor doesn't own anything about Spyro. He only owns his own OC's and has bought quite a few of the games.

Me: Shh you aren't meant to tell them that. *Evil eye at Spyro*

All: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

As I woke I could feel grass beneath me. Lush and comfy, almost enough to lull me back into sleep. But it was exactly what was wrong. I was on tarmac from what I remember, not soft grass and... flowers? What happened, where am I? I sat up to find my head is pounding. I groaned as my muscles stretched and my bones popped back into place. I quickly stood up and took stock of my surroundings. This looked familiar, but from where? There was a valley, a village, lots of waterfalls and streams... Suddenly the realization hit me. I wasn't on Earth anymore, I was in the Dragon Realms.

The first thing that came to my head was 'How am I going to get back?' but then I thought 'Do I even want to get back?' Then world war 3 started in my head.

Anyway, I walked out from the glade I woke up in towards the sound of a stream. When I got to the stream I knelt down and took a sip. It was fresh water not sea. Thank god. A twig snapped behind me and I whirled around, taking up a defensive position. Arms close to my body, muscles relaxed. What I saw stunned me, it was Cynder; and if that was Cynder and she was about to attack me, and Spyro is near. Oh fudge cake and biscuits. I'm royally screwed. I took a step back and lowered my guard slightly to see what the reaction would be. Apparently it would be immediate attack at the first sign of weakness.

She quickly lunged at me, razor sharp talons stretched out to rend my flesh. I quickly dived underneath her jump, rolled and jumped up into one of the trees. I surveyed the area before me and noticed it had gotten slightly darker. Damn it. I have to end this before it turns to night, out of the corner of my eye I could see a shadow moving across the ground with speed. That's where you are. I thought triumphantly. "I can see you, you know." I shouted. Suddenly the shadow stopped. "That's impossible. There is no way you can see me." Cynder replied. "Well you are there." I said as I pointed to exactly where she is. I heard a hiss and she muttered "No point in playing games then is there with a clever ape."

"Excuse me madame but I think you are mistaken." I politely said. "I am not an ape but a humble human. Dear god Hell no. I am not an ape. What in the Dragon Realms made you think that." My polite attitude crumbling as I jumped off the tree somersaulted and landed safely on the ground. My bright green eyes connecting with Cynder's dark purple ones. "And I can bet you no ape would dare call Gaul and The Dark master -Censored-." Cynder's eyes widened, realizing that I wasn't a pawn of The Dark Master.

"Oh um, sorry for attacking you earlier. It's just we've been so on edge lately because we have." Cynder begun. "Just defeated the Dark master, Malefore. I know. Now his minions are going to be hunting after you because of it. Ya de ya de ya. So where is Spyro?" I asked kind of out of the blue.

"I'm right here." Hissed a voice behind my back. I slowly rose my hands palms open and turned around to see Spyro glaring at me. There were some lacerations here and there but not enough to hinder him ripping my head off. "Spyro stop. He isn't with Malefore. He effectively convinced me of that." Cynder said. After she had finished I could see Spyro visibly relax. A flicker of relief crossed his face. Then concern, "How do we know for sure he isn't with the Dark Master. You know how his servants try to trick us." Spyro said.

"Because when he said it I detected no lie in his voice nor his eyes. And he said some pretty nastly things about Gaul and Malefore. That and he does and doesn't look like the average ape plus he is way cleverer and braver then them." Cynder stated. I could still tell Spyro was suspicios because when Cynder turned around he gave me the 'I've got my eye's on you.' sign. I knew exactly why, he didn't want to lose Cynder. Not again. I can understand that, you don't want to lose someone you love.

"Shall we set up camp Dov?" (**If you get the reference and can tell me what it means with the game *gasps* I wasn't meant to tell you that. You never heard anything. RIGHT? Good. Review it *hint**hint*. If you do then Cynder will give you a hug and Spyro will give you a cookie. Oh and Sparx will leave you alone.**). I said. "Umm what was that last word Dove." Spyro said. I mentally slapped myself. They wouldn't know what that means. "Well the word translates into Dragon where I come from."

"Where exactly do you come from?" Spyro asked. "A place far, far away. Of which I will probably never get back to." I replied evasively, albeit sadly. "Oh that's not good. What happened?" Cynder said empathetical. "I would prefer to tell in front of the Guardians of Warfang." I replied. "Because I will only tell it once or twice." As we set up camp Spyro asked to talk to me, alone.

"What would you like to talk to me about?" I asked. "Well um. Sorry for being a bit of a jerk earlier. I know what it feels like. Not being able to go home again or not fitting in." He confessed. I knelt down, coming eye to eye with him. "I know you would be hostile at first and actually you weren't as bad as Cynder. She attacked on sight, but then that is pretty understandable because my species is evolved from apes." I instantly regretted saying that because it put Spyro on his guard. "No, not the apes you are thinking of. Ones from my land where they are as less clever than Sparx. Which is saying something, am I right." I grinned at my joke, Spyro chucking with me and then freezing. "How do you know about Sparx if your not from here?" He questioned. "What you haven't heard the story! Spyro and Cynder. Hero and Heroine of the Dragon Realms, oh and that annoying little glowing bug." I got a chuckle from this.

"Boys dinner's ready." Cynder called. "Yes mum." I shouted back sarcastically. "You are soooo going to get it now." I heard her say. I quickly scanned the shadows around me. A slightly darker pool of shadows was heading towards me. As it got closer it sped up. Until it was right next to me. I feigned innocence until the last moment until I jumped, backflipping out of the way of a playful lunge and landing in sprinting takeoff position. "Hadn't I already told you I could see you." I said to Cynder who was pouting that she couldn't get me. "Better luck next time." I said. Then I realized what I just did. I jumped about 5 feet in the air whilst backflipping. That should be impossible for the ordinary human. Well I am in a different world now but still. This is insane. Best get to sleep and see what happens tomorrow.

* * *

Time lapse: 9 hours 35 minuets.

I shot up from my nightmare. Wide eyed I looked around and calmed down a bit. I heard the pair of Dragons behind me snickering. Just great, Cynder used her fear breath to wake me up. And whilst it was an effective wake up call it wasn't very nice. Also why do Dragons get up so early. I mean it's the crack of dawn. Sheesh. "Come on sleepy head. Time to go. We can make it to Warfang if we're quick by sundown.

I quickly got up and got ready, I washed my face in the stream, I stretched, etc.

We set out reasonably early at around 9:15am in the morning. Spyro and Cynder flying/playing with me running trying to keep up with them. It is not easy but it was worth it at the end when I could see the looks on their face that I had actually kept up with them whilst running. Mind you they weren't going at full speed. If they were then I would have no hope of keeping up with them. As we approached the gates of Warfang I studied the firearms along the walls and where they could shoot us from. They had built it so there were no blind spots.

One of the sentries spotted the 3 of us. "State your business or leave." He shouted down at us. I quickly turned to them and hushed them. Telling them that we don't want to attract too much attention just yet and that I knew how to speak to these guys. I then proceeded to shout back up to them, "We are here to see the Guardians and to inform them something big has happened. We need to be let through quickly and quietly. We would prefer to remain unknown at this point in time." "Alright come in but if you make any trouble then you will be going straight out." The sentry shouted down to us before a little side gate opened and we walked through.

"Cynder, Spyro I need you to guide me to the Dragon Temple. That is where the Guardians should be. We also need to do this quickly and efficiently. Alright lets go." I said as we took off running through the twist and turns of the rebuilt Warfang. Through alleys and streets. We soon came to a stop in front of a absolutely HUMUNGOUS building. Definatley made to accommodate even the largest of dragons. We walked forwards into the Temple and Spyro guided us to the pool of visions where voices could be heard. Snatches of the conversation could also be picked up as well. "When do you think... if ever." And stuff along those lines. I quickly knocked on the door and instantly the talking stopped. Footsteps were heard. I took a step or 2 back so it would seem as if Spyro and/or Cynder knocked on the door and not me. It would also make them seem as if they are friends with me and they are leading me here.

The door opened and Terrador looked at the 3 of us in shock and disbelief. He rubbed his eyes and then proceed to pinch himself on the arm. "C-come in." He said, tears at the corners of his eyes. "Look who just knocked on our door." He said as Spyro and Cynder walked in with me behind them. The other Guardians, Cyril and Volteer, were speechless. "Um... Hi." Spyro said breaking the silence. "He's back." (**I'll give you a hint for this one you just need to tell me the movie. The hint is "The Dark Lord is back."**) Cyril said. "I always knew he would come back." Everyone rolled there eyes at this comment. "The is stupendous, amazing, fantas... mph." Volteer started before Cyril clamped his paw over Volteers muzzle. "Yea, walking dictionary strikes again." I chuckled gaining a few chuckles from everyone else. And then the pin dropped. The 3 remaining Guardians noticed me. "Here we go again." I muttered. "Drem Yol Lok (greetings). Vahlok do Iiz (Gaurdian of Ice). Vahlok do Gol (Gaurdian of Earth). Vahlok do Qo (Gaurdian of Lightning)." I spoke turning to each of them as I stated their element.

"What is an ape doing in Warfang?" Cyril hissed. I narrowed my eyes. "For the last time. I am NOT an ape." I shouted. "I am HUMAN. Not ape, understand signore." "You can't be. They died out hundred, no THOUSANDS of years ago. You can't be a human." Cyril argued back. "Well guess what. I don't like your attitude 'cause if I say I'm human then I'm human 'cause I'm definitely not ape, cheetah or dragon am I now." I said calmly. Flames writhing in my eyes. To this he had nothing to say. But glared at me. He then started up again. "Well I don't like your attitude either. Now if you are human then be gone, back to whatever sad place you came from." He said snobbishly. A tick mark appear on my head. He did not just say that. "Well guess what B****. I can't get back home. I can NEVER get back home because guess what. THIS ISN'T EVEN MY DIMENSION. I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK. I HAVE NO RELATIVES NOR FAMILY IN THIS WORLD SO F*** off." I said starting to calm down now I have blown of some steam. And to add insult to the injury he says "You should have more respect to a Guardian. Now never say those words again in my presence." Spyro and Cynder cringed. Sensing the oncoming storm. The Guardians (Volteer and Terrador) were sending Cyril looks to shut up. "Sure I will. F*** F*** F*** YOU B**** B**** B**** B****. Mother F****** piece of S***. And guess what respect don't come free. You as a person have to earn it and you have done Bull S*** so far." I finished. As I sat down and waited for the response.

Cyril was about to start up again but Terrador sent him out. "Please, don't do that again. Not in a place of learning like this one." Terrador asked. "Of course sir. It won't happen again. He had just provoked me. Even after I had told him what happened. I mean being taken from your world and being put into another is never very nice even at the best of times. But he just pushed all the wrong buttons. I am sincerely sorry for my outburst." I apologized. "To be honest he had it coming." Terrador chuckled. "Oh yea. In the Temple we have a couple of rules. I thought you might need to know them. No swearing. No underage mating. A boy may not be alone with a girl without adult supervision. Keep violence at a minimal and no killing blows. Ecetera ecetera ecetera." Terrador explained. "Would you like to study here?" Volteer asked inquisitively.

"Yes please." I immediately answered to the satisfaction of Volteer. "Well since you don't have any parents then permission forms don't really apply. Forms for joining can be filled out easily. Oh here." Volteer said as he handed me a piece of paper. "Sign here and here. Thank you. Here is your rule book, timetable and map of the Temple." Volteer quickly listed off. "Now we had best introduce you to your class mates at the start of your next lesson. Well except from Spyro and Cyder of course. You already know them." Terrador said. 'This is going to be a long day.' I thought as we navigated through the corridors.

* * *

How was that. The ending was a bit filler like but it is the best I could do. Please R&R. There is no need to Flame but I don't really mind. Just helps with the story. Any suggestions for the story then post them. OC's are being accepted. I will need about 3 or 4 to continue.

OC format:

Name: Spyro

Age: 12

Elements: Fire, Ice, Electricity, earth and convexity.

With or against Ben (E.g. bully of friend.): Friend.

Background: Born in the swamp and grown up believing he was a Dragon fly for the first 9 years of his life. Then he learn't how to breath the elements. Saved the guardians and Cynder. Beat up Gaul, saved Cynder again. Beat up Malafore, saved the world and Cynder a third time.

Personality: Kind and caring until someone threatens his friends. Then he goes rampage until he is satisfied they won't do it again. Very protective.

Likes/Dislikes:

Likes: Being with his freinds. Playing. Having fun and relaxing.

Dislikes: Bullies. Hurting others for fun. Hurting others in general. His dark side.

Love interest: Cynder.

Intelligence (1 - 10): 6

Swearing (1 - 10): 1

Bravery (1 - 10): co (infinity symbol)


	3. Getting introduced

Me: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of SD. I hope you enjoy.

Spyro: Get on with the story.

Me: Alright, Alright. On to the disclaimer.

Cynder. Benmor doesn't own anything about Spyro. He only owns his own OC's.

Me: Thanks for that Cynder. Also thanks to Shard the Dragon, gordhanx and SundappleOfSeaclan for the OC submissions.

All: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

PoV: Ben

Spyro walked into the classroom and there was stunned silence then explosive cheering as they all cheered for him. Cynder walked in and there were some who cheered and some who didn't but at least it would be better than mine. I then had to take a 'leap of faith' that they wouldn't attack me on sight. I walked in. Stoney silence greeted me. I bet one of them was going to say I was an ape in 3... 2... 1. "Sir, why is there an ape in the classroom. You told us that they aren't allowed in Warfang." A bulky earth dragon said, sneering. A lithe black dragon next to him sneered at me whilst he was saying that.

"Well this can't be an ape then can it. After all it is in Warfang and as you said 'they aren't allowed in Warfang.'" A cyan blue dragon with a golden underbelly mocked. What was different is that Crystals was growing out along his spine and on his shoulders. The tip of his tail had a glowing green crystal and he had jagged horns in 2 lines going behind his head. Also he had no wings. "Well the flightless smart Alec strikes again." Drawing snickers from the group around him. I instantly took a dislike to him, I knew he and his buddies were bullies.

I decided to intervene before this got out of control. "Um. Excuse me but he -pointing to the Crystal dragon- is right. I am not an ape. I am human. Whilst I am evolved from apes. However these apes are not like the apes you know of. Also I don't give a rats behind what he has done to you but piss off. Do not bully others. Especially when you can't back it up." I hissed mentally. "Excuse me what did you just say?" The green dragon said. "I said that he -again pointing at the Crystal dragon- is correct. And that I'm not a stupid ape, I AM HUMAN. B****. I am also evolved from apes. Although these apes are not like the apes you know as well as the fact we evolved over thousands of years. By the rest of us I..." I stopped realizing I may have just given something away. "the many others that are scattered around the world." I lied quickly. A yellow dragon frowned at me. She was just a bit taller than Spyro and had bright green eyes. By the looks of it female as well, obviously athletic build. A calm and kind aura surrounded her. She noticed me looking over at her and smiled. I blushed slightly and turned my looking at the Green dragon.

The others in the room were a female pink dragon who was looking at Spyro who looked to be trying at all costs to avoid her eye (3 guesses who this is. You can waste 2 of them). A male red dragon was next to the pink one and was trying to talk to her, at a guess he fancied her but she didn't fancy him at least not yet. A blue dragon who sat next to a black dragon with yellow wings. Interestingly enough their tails were intertwined. I guess it is there version of holding hands. And last but not least it was the group of bullies who I would rather not go into. The green one was glaring at me, he may have noticed that I was looking at the yellow dragon.

"Everyone this is Spyro, Cynder and Ben. You three this is Ember, Flame, Shard, Arctic, Lightning, Raven, Gov, etc." Terrador introduced. "These are the new students that will be joining you. -Embers eyes light up- I expect you to treat them with the respect that they deserve." "Well sir I understand why we should treat the saviors of our race, Spyro and Cynder, with respect but why the monkey?" Gov said in a patronizing voice. "'Cause this 'monkey' could whip your ass." I retorted, mimicking his voice. I heard Lightning giggle slightly. Gov growled, "Right like you could even touch me." His cocky attitude was starting to get to me. My sea blue eyes started to glow slightly. "You know you are starting to get to me." I hissed, venom lacing my voice. "Lets take this outside, shall we?" I grinned. "Now your speaking my language. There may be hope for you yet." Gov said as I walked out.

DON'T MIND ME. I'M JUST A LINE BREAK

We got ready at either ends of the arena outside. Apparently word spreads like wild fire around here for many people lined the seats. Moles, dragons and some cheetahs had come to watch my but get whipped. There was even a betting stand and a betting board to see how much was betted on each side. My side had just 5 gold coins, Gov's however had something like 1000. More than 20 times as much as me. Cyril walked onto a podium and said "I will be judging this fight, there will be no killing shots. Placing your hand or claw to the neck of the other means you win. Now BEGIN."

Gov started of by jumping in the are and forming into an earth ball that rocketed towards me. I was already angry before but now I was angry and I had lots of adrenalin. I dived to the side and rolled. Just missing the massive bowling ball that plowed into the ground. Creating a large dust cloud that covered the arena. I used this to my advantage and ran to the edge of the arena. Thankfully there was a border of stone around the arena. A plan came together in my head. It just relied on him doing the same thing again. And as inticipated he came at me again with the same attack this time however he had his arms out to hit me if I dodge to the side. Thankfully for me I wasn't going to dodge to the side. Just before impact I jumped on the stone edge of the arena and used the impact force from Gov's landing to boost me above the attack and allow me to land right behind him.

I quickly turned around and put my hand upon his neck. "I win." I said bluntly. The audience was silent and then cheered for me. I took my hand away from Gov's neck and offered him some help to get up. He just shrugged me off. Shard, Raven, Lightning, Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember came over to congratulate me on winning. Or at least I saw them coming over. I could see them but everything was growing fuzzy. A slight pain was growing in my head. Not headache pain but something else... it was more a focused pain in the back of my mind. Almost like a small drill. I wouldn't be supri-s-ed, oh no. It is my 16th birthday, I arrived here 2 days before hand, It took 1 and a half to get here. A sound like the noise Big Ben (the clock) would make was ringing in my head. I was born at 12:14 it is now roughly 12 o'clock. At the age of 16 it is rumoured that Dragons get the bulk of their powers. It is also the age where humans get quite a bit of their social status and responsibilities. Coincidence? I think not.

The pain increased tenfold for every second that I stood there. By this time I think my friends would have noticed something wrong and were hurrying over to me. My legs gave out under me and I clutched my head. Mentally screaming for release from this pressure and pain. By this time the guardians had noticed this and were hurrying to see what was wrong. I traced on the ground a message. "I am turning 16 right now. Quickly go." Another wave of pain wracked through my body. Destroying my senses. I couldn't smell, hear or taste right at the moment. They all got to me at around the same time and read the message on the floor. Volteer quickly hurried everyone away, ignoring protests. I felt myself lift off the ground and be suspended in midair in the fetal position. I opened my eyes to a blueish haze surrounding my vision. Waves of energy left my body ripping ground away from me. Lightning struck me, a vortex of wind swirled around me, the four elements of Earth, fire, water and electricity surrounded me in their purest forms as orbs. Shadow, fear, wind and poison created a second ring of orbs. Crystals erupted from the ground. I could still feel the force of gravity and time affecting my body. Using the last of my strength I wished my friends to be safe and for the world to be at peace. And with that I passed out.

DON'T MIND ME. I'M JUST A LINE BREAK.

When I woke up I was on a bed of Crystal. More crystal surrounded me on all sides. I stretched and the bones of my arms, legs and back popped into place. I could hear my friends calling out to me. I looked around and saw the 8 orbs in a circle around me. Fire, Shadow, Earth, poison, Electricity, wind, Ice and Fear. Paired together in the four directions (north, east, south, west). It was almost as if they were saying that although these elements were opposites they could be together. For example Spyro and Cynder. "Yes opposites can work together. Work with me and achieve your potential." A dark voice said behind me. I turned around to find a black dragon behind me. By black I mean pitch black, the eyes were completely black, claws, horns. It is all black. 3 horns were on its head, all 3 pointing backwards. I could see details on the face, the posture of the dragon. Realization dawned in my head. This was the dragon I drew, the dragon I would want to become if I did turn into a dragon, without being pitch black of course. "Yes I am your dark half or Dark Ben as they would call it at the moment. And before you say how can I be here take a look at yourself."

I looked down and was shocked to find that instead of hands and feet I had paws and claws (it rhymes). Spikes jutted out of my spine, serrated down one edge and went towards my head. They were a gold colour, the same was for my claws. The underside of my wings and my belly scales were a deep purple, similar to Spyro's. The scales for the rest of my body were Crystal blue (colour of the Crystals in TLoS DoTD that give you 1000 Exp for both Spyro and Cynder). From looking in the Crystals around me I saw that my horns were the same colour of my claws and spikes. At the end of my tail there was a simple arrow like end. It literally looked like a golden arrow tip (flint version, not modern). With intricate designs upon it.

I honestly found my new body more appealing than my human one. For many reasons, partially because of the look and because of the enhanced capabilities. I could now hear all of the others looking for me. I could see in astounding detail. I could feel a faint wind upon my scales coming from above me. To put it simply: It was freaking brilliant. "Ah yes. You have found out what you are now. I give you 1 day to make your decision: Join with me and rule or be destroyed." The dark side of me hissed. "Yea if I join with you then I will lose all of my sanity, all reason, all free will. Thanks but no thanks. There is no way in hell or in heaven you will get me to join you. 'Cause knowing what the dark sides of Cynder and Spyro did I would rather not join with you."

"Well that's fine. I will take control of your body weather you like it or not." It said as it launched it's self at me.

* * *

Cliff hanger or what. OC submissions are still open. If you could send some ideas in for bullies that would be appreciated. Please try to make them interesting. Sorry for lack of updates to all of my stories. Just haven't had much inspiration. Thanks again to Shard the Dragon, gordhanx and SundappleOfSeaclan. Read and Review. Press the favorite button if you like the story. If you want to read more of the story then press the follow button. This is Benmor signing out.


End file.
